


The present and past of Adar

by Abi_theonewithwritersblock



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, F/M, Insomnia, Nightmares, OC centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School, Unpainted Fate side along, duh - Freeform, i can't write, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abi_theonewithwritersblock/pseuds/Abi_theonewithwritersblock
Summary: There is a world where a young girl named Fate is the main character.But that doesn't mean she's alone,their are other people in this story who go through the plot with different emotions.And Adar is one of them.





	1. When it broke

Adar had given up. She didn't believe in ever leaving the Underground. She didn't expect to see the sun.

Yet here she was it blinding her as she gazed up. And people said she was bright. The Matron was calling everyone to follow her.

Adar didn't believe in leaving the Underground but as she caught the eye of their saviour standing by the ex-queen something in them knew .

This was a new world.

And they weren't the only one being **Brave.**

And they weren't alone in being really tired of people yelling.

 

Adar. Today you have a new life **on the Surface**

 

 


	2. When did they get here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I think some more humans are needed so here ya go.  
> Meet the Pickerings (the parents at least)

Adar came out onto the landing. Everyone was standing there and looking down,wait,to the side of the stairs into the living room. Why are they looki-

Oh. When did they get here. Wait. Why are two human adults sitting in the living room with the matron like they're discussing adoption?

Might as well find out.

"Excuse me, coming through"Adar you're going downstairs now"If it satisfies your obvious curiosity then yes. I am"

Now act natural and don't Fuck up Adar.

Just walking past don't mind m-

"OH Adar" FUCK

"oh hi matr- Sasha I'm just grabbing a snack" "Well come in here a second and meet Mr and Mrs Pickering""Sasha please call us by our first names"

No time like the present. In she walks and yep. Definitely human.

"Well it's nice to meet you Adar" says the woman on her right"I'm Indigo and this is my husband Oscar"

"I'm Adar as you heard and-""Really Adar now and to them"

Oh boy here we go. "I can't help it it's instinct" As she turns around she notices the small subtle movements in the matrons' hands

 _Did you find anything useful._ She's still yelling about how I shouldn't check people. She's good

_Both are **Justice** souls though Oscar is stronger. No **LOVE** on either of them._

As soon as Adar is back upstairs everyone except her hears a few words

 

"Is she available to adopt"

"Yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thank you to whoever bothered to keep reading.


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I manage to hurt my baby but I do

_Despite there being a light on everything was dark. Her hair was the only thing she could see. She was sitting on the floor unable to move her legs._

_There are benefits to being able to feel loved ones souls. You can tell when their happy or when they need help but_

_you can also tell when they've died._

_The cries and sobs of pure agony ran through the house. This small girl could feel only heartbreak,her soul slowly depleting of Hope._

_That lasted for two days. Two days yet she will forever be afraid of loving someone,of trusting someone,_

_of losing someone._ _Yet still her Hope hung on. She was alive. That was good. Right?_

_But the darkness pulled on her. It surrounded her. It drowned her. It was burying her alive and she couldn't shake it off or break away._

_Monsters are made of dust,magic and love._

_All of those are weak when you are an orphaned child in an empty house with just your tears and screa-  
_

**NO!**

Adar was sitting in her bed. The room was sweltering,her face was covered in tears and

her pillow was on fire. Again.

A hoarse laugh escaped her throat. This was why she didn't sleep. Sleep equals pain in a heavy emotional amount.

 

Why was she thinking about them now?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already go check out unpainted fate. Charles updates much more frequently than me for sure


	4. Trial and Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adar is ready for a trial. Not tiny children.

It'sjustatrialitsjustatrialitiajustacrazyimportanttrial

"Hey Adar" look up and smile. "Hey Mr Pickering""Please call me Oscar" Not Dad? Fine by her.

"Where's-""Indigo. Picking up the twins"

Wait TWINS

"be glad. They are not the best first impression"

And there in the doorway to the living room is a girl. Short like her father with shoulder length brown hair. She has her fathers eyes as well. She fits in the perfect slot of daughter.

"Too late,we're here"

And yep. Tiny perfectly identical twins are right in front of her.

 "You're Adar right"

Oh prophecy help me they speak in sync

"Y e s"

"That's great" "We can introduce ourselves"

 They kind of remind me of the tweedles

"I'm Leo" "and I'm Lena"

"uh well it's" "told you they where a bad first impression"   

she just threw them on the couch. It looks like a bit of a common occurrence

"and the name's Jasmine" come on reply Adar "well it's nice to meet you"

Oscar popped his head out of the kitchen ~~wait when did he enter the kitchen~~

"Jas sweetie can you-" "show her to her room. Yes I can"

Are they secretly a hive mind what the hell

"you've got the top floor so you're gonna want to hurry" oh right room. Stairs. Go up them Adar.

"here" "thanks. Could you uh help me unpack" "sure"

calm the flip flop down Adar it's just a new room what is wrong with you

"hey what's this" "oh what" shitshitshit "that's my striped top" "yeah but why do you have it"

"in the underground every child had to wear a striped shirt until a certain age" "why do you still have it" "I wear it on the anniversary of monster freedom and on my parents memorial." "Oh.oh"

Jasmine pov

oh. GODDAMMIT JASMINE. YOU HAD ONE BLOODY JOB AND

_we are the crystal gems_

maybe the universe does love me.

"do you wanna go watch Steven universe" "are yoU KIDDING ME YES!"

huh. Guess fitting in really isn't hard.

Adar pov

_monsters are made of love and humans are made to be loved. Quite a common and silly phrase yet now it just might make sense_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw leaving breaks coughcharlescough


	5. Nightlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glow in the dark hair is handy

Oscar and Indigo already knew she had insomnia. She was free to wander through the house. Everyone should be asleep yet she heard whispers. Whispers from the twins room.

Shouldn't 5...4...5 year olds be asleep at

Oh my cinnamon 1am

Well I suppose checking up on them won't hurt

"shouldn't you two be asleep" "shouldn't you be asleep" "nope. Big kid privileges. Now why are you awake"

"I could tell Leo was having a nightmare so I woke up" "then I woke up when she nudged me" "but neither of us can go to sleep in the dark" "and our lamp is broken"

well well well. Glow in the dark hair you are finally useful.

And oh my stars their faces are adorable.

"you have glowing hair" "yep. And this hair is gonna be your lamp tonight."

Dumping herself between their beds she inwardly squealed at their faces

"now go to sleep you tiny children"

 

** the next morning  **

"Leo,Lena time to get u"

"oh hi Indigo" "Adar why are you" "their lamp is broken" "but why" "wait till you see me in the dark"

"well can you get them up then" "sure"

"well Indigo" "she's definitely fitting in Oscar" "that's go-" "and from what she said she might have glow in the dark hair" "wait WHAT"

Jasmine heard all this from her spot at the table. As she opened the shared laptop she pondered,one character with neon highlights can't be that bad right?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good God inspiration people. Where'd it come from where'd it go where'd it come from inspiration.


	6. Entry 1: why do i need this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do I have to write this?  
> Anyways my life is less of a raging dumpster fire so that's good!

Dear ~~diary~~ ~~journal~~ diary

Why do i have to write this?

Anyways my life is less of a raging dumpster fire so that's good!

Also Theo is a annoying strangely likeable future assassin

\-----------------

Adar was "not worrying" over being the eldest and affectively the one in charge of the twins with only Jasmine at an empty park but screw it.

It was completely qui "HEY ADAR!" That happened. ~~also why did Jasmine fall off the bench and not her~~

"Oh hi Theo" Theo was a shape shifter. All shifters had a colour and Theo was electric blue. He was currently a electric blue parrot. Not suspicious at all.

"HI!" Did I mention he was loud "are these those two adults who want to adopt you's kids?" "No their random strangers"

"ADAR WHAT THE HELL!" " _Hey Ada.We think she just broke?"_

"Look at what you've done Theo." "sorry.ANYWAYS! How have you been?" "eh.how's everyone?" "Is missing you an emotion?" "I don't think so bu-"

and then my alarm went off.Or rather. All Star started playing at max volume.

"well now we need to go home. And no buts we agreed with them on the time limit."

I turn around to say bye to Theo and he's gone. Like how he came. I hope he's never hired to kill me

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So go read Unpainted Fate please. It's good and Charles deserves attention.


End file.
